Moonwalker Max
by Akon Jackson
Summary: Michael Jackson não foi o único andarilho da lua a lutar pela bem e pela justiça aqui na Terra. Assim como ele existem outros, com poderes tão ou mais extraordinarios e mágicos. Continuação de um grande sucesso dos cinemas, Moonwalker.
1. Briefing

**MOONWALKER, MICHAEL JACKSON E QUALQUER MARCA CITADA AQUI NÃO SÃO PROPRIEDADES MINHAS. QUALQUER SEMELHANÇA COM FATOS E ACONTECIMENTOS REAIS É MERA COINCIDÊNCIA.**

**1**

O agente Peterson andava a passos calmos, porém rápidos, a fim de cumprir mais uma missão burocrática. Atravessava longos corredores do que parecia ser uma gigantesca mansão, mas na verdade era uma base de operações.

Peterson usava sua farda sempre bem passada e bem alinhada. Seus sapatos estavam sempre muito bem lustrados. Sua calça preta, com duas finas listras brancas laterais que iam de cima abaixo, cobria só até parte dos tornozelos deixando suas meias brancas um pouco a mostra. Usava camisa de mangas longas, de um vermelho escuro. Com lingüetas abotoadas nos ombros, bem ao estilo militar, além de uma faixa no braço direito com um bordado que indicava sua graduação de sub-tenente. E completando o fardamento, chapéu social preto. Em sua camisa, no peito, havia um brasão bordado com o desenho de duas pernas flexionadas apoiando-se na ponta dos pés, e sobre elas a palavra Moonwalker.

Chegava a uma das salas de treinamento. É neste enorme salão, que mais parece um salão de danças, que os soldados treinam tiro e onde só o jovem sargento Heinrich fazia questão de permanecer por mais de três horas ao dia, aperfeiçoando sua pontaria e sua força interior. Lá Peterson o encontrou.

-Sabia que o encontraria aqui.

-...

-Ok, vou esperar você recuperar o fôlego.

Sentado no chão descansava exausto um jovem de cabelos negros e longos (presos e com duas mechas soltas sobre os ombros), pele muito branca e feições delicadas. Porem sua aparência esconde uma enorme força e uma capacidade destrutiva que ninguém foi capaz de deduzir até onde poderia chegar. Felizmente, ninguém jamais o viu usá-la contra uma pessoa. Sempre muito calmo, Maxwell Heinrich jamais resolveu seus problemas por meio da violência. Como passava maior parte do tempo na sala de tiro, era muito difícil vê-lo com outros trajes que não fossem a bota e a calça afiveladas, o cinturão e a camiseta manga-longa com dois botões que compunham o uniforme de treinamento.

-Quem bons ventos o tiram do gabinete, senhor Peterson? – perguntou Heinrich.

-Os mesmos ventos que o tirarão da sala de tiro. O capitão Jones parece ter algo reservado pra você.

-...

-Vamos, Max. Levante-se. Tome banho e troque de roupa. O capitão quer falar com você.

-Espere só um instante. Por favor.

Peterson parecia meio apressado, mas esperou.

Heinrich se levantou e respirou fundo. Ergueu a cabeça e levantou o braço esticado com a mão aberta pra frente. Num instante, três rajadas de luz escapam velozmente da mão de Heinrich. Em menos de um segundo, a cem metros à frente, três espelhos que serviam de alvo se quebram em dezenas de pedaços.

-Incrível! – exclamou Peterson – E nem usou a luva cintilante!

-O ideal é não precisar dela. Só usá-la em situações extremas e espero jamais ter que usá-la. Bem, podemos ir agora, senhor Peterson.

Já de banho tomado e com a farda dos moonwalkers (semelhante a de Peterson, porém com camisa azul), o sargento Heinrich cruzou os longos corredores e se dirigia ao gabinete do capitão Ross Jones.

-Sargento Heinrich se apresentando, senhor. – disse batendo continência e em tom de voz moderado. Diferente da maioria dos soldados, Max não gostava de falar em voz muito alta.

-Sente-se. – disse o capitão Jones, atrás do birô, contemplando uma ficha com foto e uma infinidade de dados sobre Maxwell (Alguns dados nem o próprio Max conhecia).

-Sargento Maxwell Heinrich... – dizia Jones em voz baixa e depois pousando a ficha sobre a mesa – Há quanto tempo está aqui?

-Quatro anos, senhor.

-Foi difícil se adaptar à gravidade da Lua?

-Não, senhor. Depois de desencarnado, a locomoção não depende mais de uma coordenação motora, mas sim de uma coordenação mental.

- Estou vendo aqui que você é um de nossos melhores atiradores.

-Obrigado, senhor.

-Ok, Heinrich. Eu o chamei aqui porque você foi escolhido para dar início a uma investigação. Será sua primeira missão na Terra.

Há muito tempo Max esperava por uma missão na Terra. Agora estava ansioso por cada novo detalhe, concentrando se em cada sílaba pronunciada pelo capitão Jones, como se quisesse saber tudo sobre a tal missão antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar.

-Há dois meses atrás, na cidade de Chicago, um garoto de doze anos levou uma arma para sua escola. Durante o intervalo ele discutiu com um de seus colegas, e o matou a tiros. Estava totalmente fora de controle até que os professores conseguissem dominá-lo. Chorava e gritava, dizendo que "só queria a droga do bagulho".

-O garoto tinha antecedentes? – Perguntou Max.

-Nenhum. Era considerado aluno exemplar. Mas no começo do novo ano letivo já mostrava uma bruta queda de rendimento. Vivia inquieto, nervoso e seus colegas se afastaram.

-Ele foi detido?

-Não. A diretora da escola o interrogou, mas ele não dizia absolutamente nada. Voltou pra casa com os pais, mas quando a polícia e um agente do juizado foram buscá-lo, o encontraram em seu quarto pendurado pelo pescoço em um lençol amarrado ao ventilador de teto. Havia cometido suicídio.

-Parece, crise de abstinência. Foi indicado nos laudos da perícia médica a presença de alguma substância narcótica no organismo do garoto?

-Nada. Apesar de ele ter apresentado todos os sinais de uma crise de abstinência antes de cometer o suicídio, o garoto parecia estar "limpo".

O semblante de Max denunciava dúvida de forma gritante. Pensativo, ele já tentava em vão achar uma solução para aquele quebra-cabeça, pequeno porém estranho.

Max então perguntou:

-Ninguém sabe se o garoto andou se drogando? Algum colega, ou funcionário da escola?

-Nada. Vários alunos foram interrogados, um ou dois pareciam um pouco amedrontados, mais nada. Porém ouviu-se comentários dos moradores próximos da escola de que o pai de um dos alunos achou alguma coisa na mochila de seu filho. Ninguém sabe o que era. Só sabem que o pai foi à escola de noite falar com a diretora. De madrugada a policia encontrou o homem e um porteiro mortos na frente da escola e a diretora morta em seu gabinete.

-Só pode ser droga! Será que continua circulando por lá?

-Se for droga, não está mais circulando. Pois cinco dias depois da morte da diretora, três crianças da mesma escola demonstravam sinais de crise de abstinência. Sete dias depois eram nove crianças. E no oitavo dia, todas as nove cometeram suicídio.

Max refletiu por alguns segundos.

-Capitão, houve um caso um pouco parecido com este a alguns anos atrás que foi investigado por um de nós, o senhor lembra?

-Sim, claro que lembro.

-Que fim levou Frank Lideo?

-Aparentemente, morreu numa explosão durante o confronto com nosso ex-agente Jackson.

-Mas o corpo não foi encontrado.

-Está dizendo que ele pode não estar morto e ainda estar por trás disso?

-Só acho que seria bom ir atrás do falecido, só pra começar.

-Muito bem, Heinrich. Você deve se dirigir imediatamente ao hangar cinco. Lá você receberá seu micro-gerador e poderá então partir pra Terra, entendido?

-Sim, senhor.

-Já ia me esquecendo. Tome aqui seus novos documentos. Na Terra você atenderá pelo nome de Carlo Santorini. O resto dos procedimentos você já conhece.

-"Carlo Santorini"... (dizia Max olhando para sua identidade falsa). Claro, senhor. Conheço de cor os protocolos de investigação.

-Então, boa sorte, Max.

-Obrigado, senhor.

É SÓ O COMEÇO. MAS POR FAVOR, COMENTEM.


	2. A Cara do Perigo

**MOONWALKER, MICHAEL JACKSON E QUALQUER MARCA CITADA AQUI NÃO SÃO PROPRIEDADES MINHAS. QUALQUER SEMELHANÇA COM FATOS E ACONTECIMENTOS REAIS É MERA COINCIDÊNCIA.**

2

6:00 da noite. Max comparece ao hangar cinco. Agora trajando sua farda preta com cartucheiras prateadas.

-Oi, Max! Até que enfim chegou sua hora, hein! – dizia o sargento Carlton, com algum tipo de aparelho portátil nas mãos.

-É, já estava na hora de eu criar vergonha na cara e começara trabalhar.

-Ora, eu sei que se dependesse de você, já teria ido a muito tempo!

-Tá, agora me mostra aí o elefante branco que eu tenho carregar na minha viagem.

-Este aparelhinho aqui é tecnologia de ponta. Aprovado por ninguém menos que Michael Jackson!

-Achei que ele só fazia propaganda de refrigerantes.

-Tá engraçadinho agora! Coloca aí no seu pulso. Esse é o seu M-GEC 14, o Micro Gerador Ectoplasmático. Sei que você conhece, mas tenho que dar as instruções mesmo assim. Pressione o polegar nesta pequena tela por um segundo para entrar no menu. Com os dois botões da frente você navega pelas opções de roupa. Ao selecionar a roupa você já se torna visível. Tem também uma pistola nesse menu. É só selecionar e ela se materializa na sua mão. Para desligar, pressione a tela de novo por um segundo e você volta a ficar invisível aos mortais.

-Ótimo! E esses botões, um em cada lado.

-Uma força extra para casos de emergência. Aperte o botão da direita e você será um carro. Aperte o botão da esquerda e você será uma super unidade de combate mecanizada com quatro metros de altura.

-Um robô com quatro metros de altura?

-Com peso, poder e armamento para destruir um quarteirão inteiro!

-Huuum! Interessante...

-Aperte o mesmo botão da esquerda uma segunda vez e você torna-se uma aeronave. Com autonomia para ir da lua a terra, dependendo de sua resistência, é claro.

-Não vou ter que prender a respiração ao cruzar o espaço?

-Você ta morto, esqueceu? Pode se sentir um pouco sem fôlego, mas está tudo na sua mente.

-Ah, ta.

-Bem, é isso. Está pronto Max?

-É. Vamos lá.

-Certo. Vá lá pro centro do hangar. Onde tem aquela estrela no chão. Pessoal, afastem-se aí, por favor!

Max se colocou bem no meio do enorme hangar. Respirou fundo. Concentrou-se. Apertou duas vezes o botão esquerdo de seu microgerador. Aos poucos, uma espécie de plasma prateado cobria seu corpo dos pés a cabeça. Max adquiria um aspecto reluzente, como uma estátua de prata do mais alto brilho, só que com vida. O mesmo plasma que cobria o corpo de Max agora começa a mudar de forma. Lentamente Max flutuava no ar enquanto adquiria formas quadradas, com linhas aerodinâmicas. Max agora é uma aeronave supersônica, pronta pra cruzar o espaço em direção à Terra. A aeronave arranca pra fora do hangar com um som ensurdecedor vindo de suas turbinas e deixando uma luz ofuscante que permanece por alguns segundos.

Max deixava a órbita da lua. À medida em que se distanciava da lua, Max começava a sentir um pouco de frio, mas procurou não se assustar. Sabia que estava tudo em sua mente. Computadores de bordo inundavam a cabeça de Max com informações para que não se desviasse de sua rota. Duas horas depois Max adentrava a sombra da Terra. Era noite na cidade onde ele deveria pousar. Em meio a escuridão da sombra terrestre, medo flertava com Max. O que era inútil enquanto Max se lembrasse de que dispunha de instrumentos de navegação enquanto cruzava aquela zona escura.

Podia ver agora as primeiras luzes na superfície da terra. Max então liga sua camuflagem invisível. Enquanto nave, Max é revestido de um material que não podia ser detectado por radares. Max avista um terreno baldio perto de uma zona portuária. Diminuía a velocidade. Seu jatos diminuíam a potencia para suavizar o pouso. Descia aos poucos e até sentir o chão. Pronto, pouso tranqüilo. Max enfim havia chegado a terra. Abandonava sua forma de aeronave e retomava a sua forma humana. Sentindo os seus pés no chão, Max olha pro micro-gerador em seu pulso. Pressiona a pequena tela com o polegar e seleciona a primeira roupa que viu no menu.

Como já fazia algum tempo que Max não era mais vivo, não reparou que sua roupa já não era da moda a alguns anos (Camisa e gravata vermelhas, terno risca-de-giz preto, sapato de duas cores, chapéu social e sobretudo) mesmo assim caminhou sem embaraço pra longe das docas. Andou uns cinco quarteirões até encontrar algumas pessoas na rua vestidas de forma muito elegante. Mas Max tinha certeza de que aqueles ternos e chapéus que viu estas pessoas usando já não eram moda a algum tempo e reparou no que estava vestindo. "Ótima escolha", ele pensou. Parecia que todos se dirigiam a uma festa.

-Bem, por que não dar uma conferida? – pensou Max. Afinal, se o caso dos suicídios e mortes em escolas repercutiu, não haveria melhor lugar pra sondar informações que numa festa no subúrbio, onde malandros e pessoas de bem se reúnem. Se as pessoa que viu estavam a pé, só podiam estar indo pra algum lugar ali perto daquele bairro. Seguiu um casal negro, os dois muito elegantes. Enquanto caminhava, uma loja de antiguidades o chamou a atenção. Antes que virasse o rosto de volta pro seu caminho, viu três homens de terno e chapéu saindo da loja. Os três tinham uma péssima cara de quem cheirou o pior dos odores, seus olhos pareciam dizer algo do tipo "não sei por que, mas vou matar esse infeliz". Max então se dirigiu à loja. Baixou a aba do chapéu pra cobrir os olhos. Não queria atrair tamanha antipatia para si. Certo, Max estava morto e só era visível e palpável graças ao microgerador ectoplasmático. Mas se alguém tentasse provar sua integridade física, seria como se estivesse vivo de novo e pudesse morrer de novo. Ele já sabia que a morte não era o fim, mas não desejava passar tão cedo por esta experiência novamente.

Os três grandalhões passaram batido por Max que pode entrar tranqüilo na loja.

De trás do balcão, avistou um senhor de meia-idade, aparentemente sem muito ânimo. Max olhou e sorriu de forma simpática.

-O senhor tem algum relógio de pulso que combine com este terno? – perguntou Max escondendo seu microgerador de pulso.

-Desculpe senhor, mas já estou fechando a loja.

-Posso vir aqui amanhã? A que horas abre? – continuou Max mantendo a simpatia, talvez na vã esperança de puxar uma conversa e, quem sabe, algumas informações.

-Não sei... disse secamente o dono da loja que, em seguida, tentou retomar a cordialidade- volte segunda-feira.

-Esta bem!

Max e o dono da loja saiam quando um carro se aproximava e parou em frente aos dois. Aqueles mesmos três homens com cara de poucos amigos saiam do carro. Ao ver a ponta de um cano preto brilhante, Max não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar ao chão.

Tiros!!! Uma rajada ensurdecedora de tiros de submetralhadora!!! Vidros da vitrine se estilhaçavam em cima de Max!!! Cobria a cabeça e fechava os olhos esperando com o coração na garganta o fim deste instante infernal!!! Com a cara no chão não podia ver nada ao seu redor!!! Só podia esperar pelo fim dos tiros pra saber se tinha morrido ou não!!!

Os tiros acabam... O que resultou? Quantos tiros o atingiram? O que sobrou de Max?

CONTINUA...


	3. Perseguição

**MOONWALKER, MICHAEL JACKSON E QUALQUER MARCA CITADA AQUI NÃO SÃO PROPRIEDADES MINHAS. QUALQUER SEMELHANÇA COM FATOS E ACONTECIMENTOS REAIS É MERA COINCIDÊNCIA.**

3

A rua estava silenciosa. Era como se aquelas casas, prédios e calçamento não tivessem presenciado um inferno de tiros a um minuto atrás. Max estava com a cara no chão. Tinha agora de verificar se levou algum tiro, embora sem a certeza de que, caso levantasse, não reiniciaria a chuva de balas que teve que presenciar. O sargento Maxwell Heinrich já era falecido a pouco mais de quatro anos e estava na terra para investigar o tráfico de drogas em Chicago pela Moonwalker. Mas se tivesse levado algum tiro, seria como morrer de novo. Auxiliadores¹ viriam levá-lo de volta para a Lua e demoraria meses para reconfigurar seu microgerador ectoplasmático². Isso se o capitão Ross Jones perdoasse sua falha e permitisse a retomada de sua missão.

Um minuto e meio se passou. Nenhum auxiliador veio buscá-lo e os três mal-encarados já deviam estar longe. Max se levanta vagarosamente. Sacode a poeira de seu sobretudo e olha para trás. Um senhor de meia-idade jazia ensangüentado ao chão. Muitos tiros, muito sangue. Um rolo compressor teria tido mais clemência. Mas Max não tinha tempo pra ficar com medo nem podia recuar, mesmo agora com a certeza de que o final da investigação não acabaria cheirando bem. E o semblante daqueles três brutamontes já denunciara isso.

Resolveu então continuar caminhando. Não havia mais nenhuma viva alma na rua depois do massacre das submetralhadoras. Só restava a Max seguir seus instintos. À medida que caminhava, podia ouvir um jazz tocando ao longe. Andando mais uns dois quarteirões já podia ouvir barulho de pessoas. Ao terceiro quarteirão, já encontrava o foco do barulho. Entrara em um beco escuro e pouco acessível. De um lado, uma porta. No alto da porta, uma placa onde havia escrito "30's Club".

Ao abrir a porta, o jazz invadiu seus ouvidos e a luz do ambiente se atirou em seus olhos sem pedir licença. Dois metros após a porta de entrada, um leão-de-chácara com dois metros e sabe-deus-quanto de altura dava boa noite. Atrás dele um salão. Pessoas dançando, mesas, uma banda tocando um jazz bem animado no palquinho, risos, homens e mulheres muito elegantes. "Eu não poderia estar mais bem vestido". Andou a beira do salão contemplando o cenário. Enquanto uns casais dançavam, outros casais bebiam em suas mesas. Jovens discutiam enquanto bebiam. Numa das mesas, três mulheres (uma muito bonita, duas nem tanto) olhavam para Max que retribuía com um sorriso simpático. Mas uma figura chamou a atenção do jovem moonwalker: do outro lado do salão um homem negro e robusto, de terno estilo italiano³, muito bem alinhado. Estava acompanhado de duas moças (uma em cada lado agarradas aos seus braços), uma garrafa do champanhe mais caro e de dois homens que permaneciam em pé, como que cuidando da segurança daquele homem. Certamente tratava-se de alguém que conquistara uma ótima posição naquele lugar. Não demorou muito e Max se dera conta de que os três brutamontes que assassinaram o dono do antiquário a minutos atrás estavam presentes naquele baile. Dirigiam se ao homem negro e bem acompanhado da mesa do outro lado do salão, de quem tomavam uma bela bronca. Parecia que aqueles três fizeram algo que deixou o homem muito nervoso (embora não desse pra ouvir o que aqueles três estavam ouvindo, por causa do barulho da música). Um dos três percebeu a presença de Max ao virar por alguns instantes.

Max decidiu apreciar a música em outro lugar. A investigação podia esperar só um pouquinho. Subiu uma escada atrás de uma parede que dava acesso a um balcão superior (havia até um casal se beijando no meio da escada). Lá em cima, Max permaneceu sozinho. Mas seu sossego não duraria muito. Os mal-encarados que levavam uma bronca do ilustre senhor já não estavam lá. Max vira o rosto para o lado e se surpreende ao ver um dos três vindo em sua direção. Agora tinha o desprazer de ser forçado a contemplar de perto aquela cara horrorosa que, segundo lhe parecia, não seria possível de desfazer nem com o coice de um animal.

-Fazendo o que por aqui? - Perguntou o grandalhão.

-Curtindo a festa, oras! - Max, que não tirava os olhos da festa, respondeu.

-Gosta de estar nos lugares errados nas horas erradas, não é mesmo?

-Da outra vez eu não tive culpa. Quando vocês assassinaram aquele trabalhador não me pediram pra sair da frente.

Nem bem Max tinha terminado a frase e já sentira, de súbito, uma enorme apreensão sufocando seu peito, fazendo seu coração acelerar.

Virou-se! Agarrou o pulso do grandalhão a seu lado! Segurava uma arma! Um tiro! Passou bem perto do ouvido de Max! Outro tiro! Acertou algo lá embaixo! Max segurava-lhe o pulso com as duas mãos! Não tinha como tirar-lhe a arma! Empurrou-o pra fora do balcão superior!

Aquele corpo enorme com a força de um touro despencou de uma altura de quatro metros esmigalhando uma mesa embaixo do balcão superior. Caiu de costas. Com os olhos arregalados, o brutamontes tentava com toda força respirar, produzindo um som horrendo. Um suspiro enorme. Não deu pra respirar. Fechou os olhos e morreu.

Max olhava pro que tinha acabado de fazer. Quantos apuros ainda teria que passar? A musica havia parado. Metade das pessoas no salão olhavam para Max. A outra metade olhava para o corpo do gigante que jazia em cima de uma mesa quebrada.

-Hei, você! Venha até aqui!

Chamava o homem alto e negro que à pouco estava sentado à mesa acompanhado de duas mulheres. Max contava os segundos enquanto a situação não piorava. Dirigiu se até o homem que o chamava.

-Acho que te devo minha vida – disse o homem.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Max tentando não deixar transparecer seu espanto.

-Aquele homem, além de ser um péssimo empregado, queria me matar.

Max então reparou numa marca de bala no mesmo sofá onde o homem estava acomodado. Max estava acostumado a fazer sua própria sorte. Mas a sorte de um dos tiros dados no meio de uma briga ter acertado aquele sofá, ainda por cima sem ter matado o homem que nele estava era absurda demais para ele ter imaginado com antecedência.

-Não quero saber quais os seus motivos. Estou lhe devendo uma.

-Mas por que ele queria matá-lo, se me permite a pergunta? – disse Max.

-Parece que ele não gostava muito das minhas ordens. Mas acho que ele queria mesmo era se vingar por eu ter despedido o incompetente do irmão dele.

-...

-Escute, rapaz: você não gostaria de trabalhar para mim?

-Eu?

-Ora, claro! Com quem mais você pensa que eu estou falando?!

-Desculpe. A propósito, como é mesmo o nome do senhor?

-Só um instante. QUEM MANDOU PARAR A DROGA DA MÚSICA?!!

Em menos de um segundo os músicos acordam de sua letargia pra dar continuidade ao jazz. Um dos trompetistas quase cai de seu banco.

-Meu nome Big Jet. Bronson "Big Jet" Lewis - retomou o homem - E o seu?

-Carlo Santorinni.

-Pois bem, Carlo. Passe no meu escritório, em minha firma de segurança amanhã de manhã. É aqui perto. Tome aqui meu cartão.

-Obrigado, senhor Lewis.

Big Jet voltou ao seu assento e Max então se retirava olhando para o cartão. "Black Fluid Segurança Privada", era o que estava escrito. E se não havia mais ninguém pra falar-lhe ou tentar dar-lhe alguns tiros, resolveu se retirar. As festas na Terra atualmente estavam ficando agitadas demais para seu gosto.

Saiu do 30's Club e resolveu andar um pouco até decidir o que iria fazer. O sono já o chamava. Mas antes que pudesse se jogar em qualquer canto da rua e desligar seu M-GEC 14, notou que mesmo àquela hora, longe do 30's Club onde todos se divertiam, Max não estava sozinho naquela rua até então deserta.

"Não. Eu não estou sendo seguido" pensava consigo mesmo. Resolveu apressar um pouco os passos. Vinha alguém alguns metros atrás andando mais rápido também. "Não estou sendo seguido" insistia. Mas estava sim sendo seguido. Mudou a marcha e começou a correr um pouco. O outro fez o mesmo. Agora que já havia percebido que estava sendo seguido, resolveu caprichar na fuga e ser mais rápido. Afinal, Max já estava bastante enjoado da melodia repetitiva que as pistolas e metralhadoras insistiam em tocar nesta noite.

Se enfiou no primeiro beco que encontrou. Não cuidou se fora visto ou não. Pensaria depois no que fazer. Beco sem saída. Com tantas enrascadas uma atrás da outra, Max já aprendera que se desesperar não ajuda. Acalmou-se. Podia ouvir lá do fundo do beco vozes de gente na rua se aproximando.

"Ele entrou aqui" diziam. Max então pensou: "Vamos ver o que Carlton Reservou pra mim". Olhou para o micro gerador em seu pulso e começou a navegar nas opções. "O que ele disse mesmo sobre botão da direita?". Pouco tempo pra pensar. Melhor apertar o botão.

Tem algo errado!

O microgerador só pode estar com defeito!

A visão falha!

Uma dor insuportável o derruba ao chão!

Um calor enorme no estomago o faz se contorcer!

Metal liquido cobrindo o corpo!

Queria gritar, mas não podia!

Da garganta só sai um ronco ensurdecedor de um motor trabalhando em altíssimas rotações, acordando a vizinhança toda!

Começa a mudar de forma, ganhando contornos retilíneos!

Seu corpo é parte metal e parte borracha tocando o chão!

Acende os faróis!

Max agora é um carro!

Dois homens chegam ao beco com lanternas na mão. Mas não encontraram o que procuravam. Pensaram talvez terem encontrado, mas não do jeito que esperavam.  
À frente deles, janelas acesas dos prédios com gente reclamando do barulho. Havia um mustang prateado à frente dos dois roncando tão alto como se quisesse deixá-los surdos! Ou cegá-los com a luz forte dos faróis! Surpresa, espanto e um princípio de medo estampavam os rostos dos dois. Mas antes que pudessem reagir, o carro arranca numa velocidade inacreditável! Quase atropela os dois!

-É ele naquele carro?!

-Vamos atrás dele!

Um dos dois havia deixado seu dodge challenger estacionado ali perto. Entram apressadamente.

-Pisa fundo! Esse cara viu coisa demais e tem que ser morto!

O carro deles arranca em perseguição ao mustang prateado.

Cinco quarteirões à frente encontram aquele a quem perseguiam. A velocidade do outro carro é quase inatingível pra eles, mas aos poucos conseguem se aproximar. Um deles começa a atirar no mustang à frente. As balas da pistola ricocheteiam. Não infligem nenhum dano à carroceria.

-Pega a metralhadora!

-Eu não sei mexer com esse tro...

-PEGA LOGO A DROGA DA METRALHADORA!!!

Assustado, o homem no banco do carona pega a metralhadora enquanto o homem no volante segue o mustang prateado entrando em um túnel. Praguejando, tenta a todo custo não perdê-lo de vista: "não vai fugir de mim sem levar um banho de tiros".

Quase fundindo o motor, o motorista se aproxima. O da metralhadora começa a atirar. As balas ricocheteiam. Assustado, o motorista grita:

-Para com isso! Que diabos você ta fazendo?!

-Você mandou eu atirar!

-Não vê que as balas estão ricocheteando nele?! Vai acabar acertando uma em nós!

-Parece até um carro blindado!

-Corre demais pra ser um blindado! Olha lá, ta escapando de novo! Filho de uma cadela!

-Vamos esquecer ele. Ele pode aparecer de novo e daí a gente acerta as contas com ele.

-Não vou arriscar meu pescoço deixando esse acerto pra amanhã. Eu é que não vou esperar esse cara contar pro Big Jet que deixamos testemunhas quando demos fim ao homem do antiquário.

-Já era. Nós o perdemos.

Mas a obsessão do motorista não via limites. Se não podia mais vê-lo, agora iria caçá-lo.

-Vamos até o final do túnel.

-Cara, vamos embora!

O motorista não deu a mínima. Nem ouvia os apelos de seu colega, tampouco percebia que estava a quase 200km/h. Ate que, pouco antes de sair do túnel, seu colega o chama a atenção pela ultima vez:

-O que é aquilo ali na frente?

-Oh, Droga!

O motorista quase não termina de praguejar antes de seu challenger bater de frente no mustang parado em sentido contrário. O impacto em alta velocidade espreme completamente a dianteira e o faz capotar três vezes seguidas antes de se esborrachar no chão com as rodas pra cima.

O mustang não sofreu nada. Era protegido por uma barreira ectoplasmática rígida. O mustang se encolhe e retoma sua forma humana. Era Max que voltava a sua forma original.

Observando o estrago causado pela batida, Max vê um de seus perseguidores se arrastando pra fora da janela do carro destruído. Aproxima-se então do quase moribundo e arrasta-o para fora da estrada. Não há nada que possa ser feito alem de agarrar seu colarinho e fazer algumas perguntas:

-Por que matou o homem do antiquário?!!

-Ele não pagou a "taxa de proteção"... – respondia o infeliz com o pouco fôlego que tinha.

-Pra quem vocês trabalham?

-...

-PRA QUEM VOCÊS TRABALHAM?!! TRABALHAM PARA O FRANK LIDEO?!!

-Lideo está... morto a... anos. Não... devia ficar... falando... o nome dele... Big Jet... não gosta.

-Então é pra ele que vocês trabalham?

O moribundo balançava a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Balbuciava mais algumas palavras:

-Não deve... repetir... o nome de Frank Li... deo. Big Jet não... gosta. Começou a... agir de forma... estranha... desde que Lideo... Mo... rreu.

-Como assim "de forma estranha"?

-Começou a... investir... em... negócios... es... tranhos.

-Que tipo de negócios? Vamos! Diga! Que tipo de negócios?!

-...

Max não podia arrancar mais nada dele. Estava morto. Levantou-se, meio desapontado, e decidiu andar um pouco. Quem sabe assim algo lhe vinha à mente. Nada. Voltou á cidade, desligou seu microgerador ectoplasmático para que ninguém mais o visse e se jogou em qualquer quanto. Precisava desesperadamente dormir. Ainda teria muito trabalho a fazer.

CONTINUA...

NOTAS DO AUTOR:

¹ Auxiliadores: segundo a doutrina espírita, auxiliadores são seres de luz que acompanham as pessoas, ajudando-as e orientando-as. São conhecidos na maioria das doutrinas cristã como anjos

² Ectoplasmático: referente à matéria usada por entidades espirituais, para materializar um corpo espiritual.

³ Terno estilo italiano: diferentes dos ternos convencionais (estilo americano) que são retos, os ternos italianos tem a cintura mais marcada.


End file.
